


Gone Beyond Your Sky

by lorilann



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love wasn't her smartest move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Beyond Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



Petra had a plan. The plan was to have money to take care of her mother and to get rid of her past, that refused to stay there. Marrying Rafael Solano was the best way to achieve this especially when Petra knew he was pursuing her to get over on Lachlan. Integrating herself into Rafael’s life and family was the easy part especially when Mr. Solano felt she was the right woman to make his son settle down. 

When Petra found out she was pregnant, she knew she has Rafael and his money right where she wanted him. Watching Rafael fawn over her and the baby, Petra felt her heart open to the possibility that they could be a real family. 

Losing their baby sent Petra reeling and before she had gotten a firm grasp on the situation Rafael was sick. Then she was praying, pleading, begging for her husband to survive when two years prior she would have welcomed his death because it meant freedom and millions. Instead of making Rafael fall for her, she had fallen in love with him, too.


End file.
